Dark Bloody Rose
by Margarida
Summary: UA. Aquelas rosas eram tão rubras e tão vivas que... Que pareciam banhadas em sangue... Desafio Hallowen do grupo Saint Seya's Ficwritters do Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Fic escrita para o Desafio Hallowen do Grupo Saint Seya Ficwritters do Facebook. Como base para inspiração, eu peguei alguns elementos do romance "O Retrato de Dorian Gray" de Oscar Wilde e "Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde" de Robert Louis Stevenson. Para que conhece ambos, não se trata de uma adaptação literal e sim uma questão de inspiração, principalmente para desenvolvimento do personagem principal e sua história.

Para completar, eu escrevi esta fic ao som de três canções que também serviram como inspiração, quem quiser ler ouvindo-as, são elas "Devil in the details", do Placebo; "Extravaganza", trilha sonora da última adaptação cinematográfica de "O Retrato de Dorian Gray" com Bem Barnes e Colin Firth e "Tainted Love", na versão feita pelo Marilyn Manson.

Bom, pelas inspirações citadas e até pelo meu estilo de escrita, acho que já deu para perceber que essa fic seguirá uma linha mais puxada para o terror de suspense e também o psicológico. Acho que isso se deve também ao fato de que não curto boa parte do que se encaixa no gênero terror, filmes sanguinolentos e cheios de vísceras expostas, ou matanças de adolescentes americanos... Gosto mais dos suspenses psicológicos de Hitchcock, ou os primeiros filmes do diretor do "Sexto Sentido", enfim... Chega de enrolação, vamos à fic!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo I – Extravaganza**

Escrito ao som de "Extravaganza", da trilha sonora da mais recente versão cinematográfica de "O Retrato de Dorian Gray"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Somos punidos pelo que enjeitamos. Peque o corpo uma vez, e estará livre do pecado porque a ação tem um dom purificador. Nada restará então, salvo a lembrança de um prazer; ou a volúpia de um arrependimento.**_

_**A única maneira de se livrar de uma tentação é ceder-lhe. Resista-a e nossa alma adoecerá de desejo do que proibimos a nós mesmos...**_

"_**O Retrato de Dorian Gray", Oscar Wilde**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sometimes I feel I've got to**

**Run away I've got to**

**Get away**

**From the pain you drive into the heart of me**

**The love we share**

**Seems to go nowhere**

**And I've lost my light**

**For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night**

_Às vezes eu sinto que tenho que_

_Fugir, eu tenho que_

_Escapar_

_Da dor que você empurrou no meu coração_

_O amor que compartilhamos_

_Parece ir para lugar nenhum_

_E eu perdi minha luz_

_Para eu arremessar e virar, eu não consigo dormir à noite_

Trecho de "Tainted Love", Marilyn Manson

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sua pele era suave. Macia. Sem marcas. Sem manchas. Sem mácula alguma. Era uma criança ainda. Uma bela criança. Os longos e lisos cabelos loiros eram como uma moldura para o rosto angelical, quase pálido, de boca rosada e olhos azuis brilhantes. O pescoço alvo e o colo eram uma tentação a parte, assim como os pequenos seios ainda em formação. As curvas dos quadris já começavam a transparecer pelas camadas de anáguas e tecido dos vestidos que usava.

Gostava de observá-la enquanto dormia e por noites a fio se colocava a imaginar aquele pequeno corpo sob o seu, em noites ardentes regadas a vinho e paixão. Luxúria. Poder.

Mas não.

Ainda não.

Ela era apenas uma criança.

Ainda não estava pronta...

Um beijo na testa cálida, a menina sequer se mexeu. Um sorriso que brotou nos lábios outrora tensos. Uma rosa vermelha ao lado de seu travesseiro.

Um aviso.

Uma marca.

Um selo.

Ela era sua. E de mais ninguém. De nada adiantaria tentar protegê-la, ou mesmo negar sua existência.

Ela era sua.

E ele não desistiria dela.

Era o destino...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Let me take you for a ride**

**With the devil in the details**

**We'll kiss and tremble with the light**

**Everything is fine**

**With the devil in the details**

_Deixe-me levar você para longe_

_Com o diabo nos detalhes_

_Nós iremos nos beijar e tremer com a luz_

_Tudo está bem_

_Com o diabo nos detalhes_

Trecho de "Devil in the details", Placebo

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo II – Tainted Love**

Capítulo escrito ao som de "Tainted Love", versão feita pelo Marilyn Manson

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**"A cada dia, e de ambos os lados da minha inteligência - o moral e o intelectual -, eu chegava cada vez mais próximo daquela verdade cuja descoberta parcial tinha-me condenado a um terrível fim: o de que o homem não é apenas um, mas sim dois. E eu arrisco a suposição de que, ao final, o homem será sempre multifacetado, incongruente e independente de vários alienígenas que nele fixam residência."**_

Trecho de "O Médico e o Monstro" de Robert Louis Stevenson

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Once I ran to you (I ran)**_

_**Now I'll run from you**_

_**This tainted love you've given**_

_Uma vez eu corri para você (eu corri)_

_Agora eu correrei de você_

_Este amor manchado que você tem me dado_

Trecho de "Tainted Love" na versão feita pelo Marilyn Manson

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Era uma noite fria e lá esatava ele mais uma vez a observá-la dormir. No entanto, a linda menina já não era mais uma criança, era uma jovem adolescente que em breve, completaria dezoito anos. O dia em que finalmente se uniria a ele estava próximo._

_Como das demais vezes, ele beijou uma rosa vermelha como sangue e a depositou sobre o travesseiro da jovem adormecida. E então, voltou seu olhar límpido para a porta do quarto, que havia acabado de ser aberta, de onde um homem alto, forte e de cabelos loiros o encarava, sua expressão era furiosa._

_O outro deixou seu posto de observação e foi até a porta, encarando o homem com um sorriso leve e cínico, brincando com uma rosa branca entre suas mãos pálidas._

_-Eu jamais permitirei que a leve contigo, demônio._

_-Não poderá me impedir, Albion... Sabe muito bem que é destino que foi traçado para ela..._

_-Enquanto eu viver, June jamais será sua._

_-Que assim seja, meu caro... – ele disse, entregando a rosa ao homem parado à porta, sumindo na penumbra do quarto._

_Nervoso, com o corpo todo trêmulo, Albion amassou a rosa branca entre suas mãos, sem se importar com os espinhos que feriam sua pele._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A notícia correra rápido pela cidade. Albion, o Conde de Woodburry, estava morto, vítima de uma misteriosa e terrível doença. Seu corpo havia sido encontrado por um dos criados do casarão, caído no chão do quarto. Olhos, boca, nariz e ouvidos vertiam sangue em abundância. Ao redor dele, dezenas de pétalas, todas brancas, pareciam ser de rosas. Nada pudera ser feito pelo Conde. E, por nenhum médico conseguir dizer o que era a doença e como um homem tão forte e saudável quanto Albion a tinha contraído, não houve sequer um velório. O enterro acontecera depressa e quase sem testemunhas, apenas os criados, seu médico de confiança e sua filha.

Uma bela adolescente de longos e lisos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que chorava copiosamente. Aquela deveria ser a semana mais feliz de sua vida, afinal, em breve completaria dezoito anos. Mas, naquele momento, tudo o que desejava era morrer junto do pai. Estava sozinha no mundo, uma vez que sua mãe morrera quando ela tinha apenas cinco anos.

-Venha June, você precisa descansar e comer alguma coisa... – disse uma das criadas mais velhas, entrando com a jovem pelo casarão e a colocando sentada sobre um dos sofás.

A criada saiu, deixando a jovem sozinha por um instante. Com os olhos vermelhos, ela encarou o retrato dos pais, que enfeitava a parede sobre a lareira da sala, e um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios. O que faria?

A sineta da porta tocou, chamando sua atenção. Sem esperar por um dos criados e tambéms ems aber o motivo de tal atitude, a própria June se levantou do sofá e foi atender a porta, encontrando um jovem mensageiro ao abrir a mesma.

-Pois não?

-Tenho uma carta endereçada à senhorita June Marie Woodburry.

-Sou eu mesma.

O rapazinho lhe entregou a carta lhe fazendo uma mesura, June agradeceu e voltou ao sofá. O envelope não tinha um endereço de remetente, apenas seu nome escrito do lado de fora. Ao abrir a carta, um perfume suave de rosas invadiu suas narinas, deixando-a levemente atordoada.

"_Querida June,_

_Sei que este não é o melhor momento para lhe escrever esta carta, mas precisa fazê-lo, pois imagino o quanto esteja sofrendo pela terrível perda de seu amado pai. Albion era um bom homem e a amava muito, disso tenho certeza._

_Sei também que, infelizmente, ele não tinha irmãos ou parentes próximos que possam recebê-la como parte de suas famílias, assim como sua falecida mãe. Bem, neste ponto me sinto na obrigação de realizar um pequeno adendo: sua linda mãe não possuía parentes próximos ainda vivos, mas não podemos dizer o mesmo daqueles que são ditos distantes..._

_Cresci em um país diferente, com costumes e ideais que provavelmente não conhece, ams temos um comum o sangue de lady Gisty G. Woodburry correndo em nossas veias... Somos, por asism dizer, primos distantes._

_Saiba que não está sozinha, minha querida June e que, quando precisar, estarei aqui por ti._

_Meus mais sinceros sentimentos._

_De seu primo,_

_De La Grantaire"_

Por um momento, June ficou pensativa, relendo cada linha escrita daquela carta. Nas poucas lembranças que tinha de sua falecida mãe, tinha certeza de que ela nunca lhe falara sobre algum parente ainda vivo e seu pai também lhe dizia a mesma coisa. Então, de onde havia surgido aquele primo A. De La Grantaire?

-Aqui está June, coma estes bolinhos. – disse-lhe a criada, entregando à jovem uma pequena bandeja com uma cestinha cheia de bolinhos e uma xícara de chá quente.

-Obrigada... Diga-me, Rose, alguma vez ouviu minha mãe ou meu pai se referirem a um primo distante dela chamado "A. De La Grantaire"?

Se ainda estivesse segurando a bandeja, certamente Rose a teria deixado cair. A cor de sua face sumiu no mesmo instante e sua voz tornou-se trêmula. Estava assustada.

-Acho que... Um vez, mas muito vagamente... Por que pergunta, minha pequena June?

-Porque... Bem, eu gostaria de conhecê-lo, afinal, me parece que se trata do único parente ainda vivo que possuo.

Voltando sua atenção para a carta em mãos, June não notou o olhar de medo que Rose lhe dirigia. O que faria, sem o Conde por perto? Como iria evitar que aquele demônio se aproximasse de sua pequena June?

Uma vez ouvira que aquele era o destino da jovem e não poderia evitar. Albion tentara de todas as maneiras proteger June, mas por vezes sua diligência fora insuficiente.

O que faria?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde que recebera a carta do misterioso A. De La Grantaire. E, após muito pensar, decidira que aceitaria a oferta feita pelo primo distante e tratou de pensar em uma maneira de lhe enviar uma resposta, convidando-o para uma visita.

E, de uma maneira que não sabia explicar, quando pensou em procurar nos baús de sua mãe, aindaguardados no sótão da casa, algum endereço ou referência sobre seu misterioso primo, o mensageiro que lhe entragara a carta aparecera em sua porta, dizendo que poderia levar a resposta até ele.

E agora ali estava June, me uma carruagem mandada à sua casa por ele, a caminho da propriedade rural onde A. De La Grantaire vivia. Estava sozinha, pois há pouco dias Rose, que iria lhe acompanhar na viagem, recebera a notícia de que uma de suas irmãs estava muito doente e precisava de sua ajuda. Como não conseguira avisar o primo sobre um possível adiamento da viagem, acabou por decidir ir sozinha.

Aos poucos, a paisagem na janela ia se tornando uma mata fechada e muito densa, era como se aquelas árvores ao redor pudessem abraçar a carruagem. Por um instante, June teve medo e segurou, por instinto, o camafeu que estava pendurado em seu pescoço, onde havia um retrato dos pais pintado. Fechando os olhos, começou, sem saber o kotivo, a rezar baixinho. Até que a carruagem parou de repente.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu que havia uma densa neblina ao redor da carruagem, não conseguia enxergar muito além pela janelinha. Um tanto trêmula e desconfortável, ela se levantou e abriu a porta devagar, para falar com o cocheiro e saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ao descer da carruagem, notou que o cocheiro não estava ali.

-Olá? Senhor? – ela o chamou, olhando em volta, mas nem um sinal do velho homem.

Apertando ainda mais o camafeu entre as mãos, ela deu alguns passos hesitantes em direção à neblina.

-Olá?

O silêncio.

-Senhor?

Nada. Nem emsmo um mísero som de passos ou o vento. Apenas o vazio.

-Ol...

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

A voz grave veio direto aos seus ouvidos, June virou-se com tudo, assustada, e o cocheiro estava muito próximo de si. De onde ele havia surgido?

-Eu... Me desculpe, é que paramos e eu...

-Paramos porque já chegamos, senhorita.

O velho homem esticou o braço por cima dos ombros de June, ela então se virou para trás e não podia acreditar no que via. A neblina havia se dissipado e um pequeno, mas belo e antigo, castelo surgira na paisagem. E um rapaz de longos cabelos platinados e olhos azuis claríssimos estava parado no topo da escadaria de acesso, trajando uma bela casaca negra e calças de veludo, uma camisa branca de babados e segurando uma rosa vermelha em uma das mãos.

-Seja bem vinda, minha querida June. Espero que sua estada em meu refúgio seja proveitosa.

Ao dizer essas palavras, o belo rapaz beijou a mão de June, que parecia encanatada com tamanha beleza e gentileza. Ele, então, lhe entregou a rosa, cjunto de um sorriso arrebatador.

-Obrigada. Finalmente eu o conheço, senhor A.

-Afrodite, minha querida.

June sorriu, apesar de feminino, era um nome realmente apropriado. E então, encantada, ela levou a rosa ao nariz, para que pudesse sentir o doce perfume que a flor exalava. O mesmo da carta.

Aliás, aquela rosa era muito parecida com as que costumava encontrar sobre seu travesseiro, quando acordava pela manhã, e quase sempre depois de uma noite em que era acometida por pesadelos justamente envolvendo aquelas belas flores.

Eram rosa vemelhas tão rubras e tão vivas que pareciam banhadas em sangue...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Levada para dentro do casarão por Afrodite, June estava realmente encantada com o tamanho e a riqueza do lugar. Sua família tinha muitas posses, mas o casarão onde vivia em nada se comparava com o castelo De La Grantaire, todo a prataria em vasos, pratos e candelabros, o mais puro veludo vermelho nas cortinas e o linho fino nas toalhas de mesa. Tapetes orientais por todo chão e corredores, mármore e granito nas paredes e degraus da escadaria central e móveis de madeira nobre. Mas, enquanto se encaminhava para a sala de estar, onde um farto café a esperava, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Era um retrato, pendurado sobre um aparador entre duas janelas do corredor principal. Uma jovem mulher, de cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros e olhos azuis muito límpidos. Tinha um meio sorriso e suas delicadas mãos estavam cruzadas sobre o vestido que usava, azul. Abaixo do retrato, sobre o aparador, um vaso de porcelana com uma única rosa muito vermelha, tal a que June tinha em mãos.

-Quem é ela? – perguntou a Afrodite, um tanto curiosa.

-Seu nome é Marin... – ele sorriu, aproximando-se de June, também olhando para o retrato – Ela fez parte de nossa família, vai gostar de conhecer sua história...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_-Diga-me, Marin... Quantas rosas são necessárias para ser obter um buquê?_

_-Eu diria que doze, Afrodite._

_-Está certa... – ele então disse, aproximando-se da jovem ruiva com um sorriso cínico nos lábios e olhos de um predador – E você terá a honra de ser a primeira delas..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I've been wasting all my time**

**With the devil in the details**

**And I got no energy to fight**

**He's a fucking pantomime**

**The devil in the details**

_Eu tenho perdido todo o meu tempo_

_Com o diabo nos detalhes_

_E eu não tenho energia para lutar_

_Ele é uma pantomima fodida_

_O diabo nos detalhes_

Trecho de "Devil in the details", Placebo

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Continua...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Aredhel Atreides: **Sim, muitos mistérios... E o pedobear (gostei dessa palavra) revelado aqui! Beijos!

**Black Scorpio No Nyx: **E mais suspense para matar vocês, antes de partir para o terror de fato... E escolhi o Afrodite porque ele combina mais, não vejo o Albafica nesse contexto de terror do desafio, afinal, a personalidade dele não é igual a do Dite!

**Krika Haruno: **Adoro um suspense e sim, a nossa heroína vai tomar muitos sustos!

**Darkest Ikarus: **Tosqueira nada que eu adorei o primeiro capítulo! Master of puppets rules! E Vacaori sofrendo, há... Melhor ainda! Logo vc ficará sabendo como termina...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Antes de dar início ao capítulo, meus agradecimentos à Lune sensei e ao Ikarus pela ajuda na escolha de um personagem muito importante que aparece neste capítulo e que, de certa forma, define o que é a fic e os caminhos escolhidos pelo Dite em sua história... Vocês tinham razão, o Alone ficou perfeito para o que eu pretendia.

Mais explicações, leiam as notas finais após a leitura deste capítulo!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo III – Devil in the details**

Capítulo escrito ao som de "Devil in the details", Placebo

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**Há sempre qualquer coisa de ridículo nas emoções das pessoas que deixamos de amar."**_

Oscar Wilde, em "O retrato de Dorian Grey"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**A maldição do gênero humano foi a de que esses ramos incompatíveis ficassem fortemente amarrados um ao outro - que esses gêmeos polares vivessem em luta contínua no angustiado útero da consciência."**_

Robert Louis Stevenson, em "O Médico e o Monstro"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Take my tears and that's not nearly all**

**Tainted love**

**Ooh...Tainted love**

_Pegue minhas lágrimas e não é quase tudo_

_Amor estragado_

_Ooh... amor manchado_

Trecho de "Tainted Love", versão do Marilyn Manson

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O café correra de maneira agradável, Afrodite contou algumas histórias da família para June e ouviu outras tantas da jovem, sempre sorrindo e lançando olhares sedutores e cheios de intenções. Tímida, June vez ou outra encarava o primo, sentindo-se por vezes desconfortável.

Ao final, o rapaz notou, ela parecia um tanto cansada, provavelmente por conta da longa viagem. Levantando-se, ele ofereceu sua mão a ela para que também se levantasse.

-Vejo que está um pouco cansada... Venha comigo, há um quarto preparado para sua estada neste lugar. Descanse um pouco, quando o jantar estiver preparado, mandarei lhe chamar.

-Obrigada, Afrodite.

De braço dado ao primo, June deixou a sala de estar e levada por ele, pô-se a caminho do primeiro andar do palacete. E, não deixou de notar, além do retrato de Marin, havia outros retratos, de outras jovens mulheres. E embaixo de cada retrato, vasos com rosas vermelhas. O curioso era que nunca havia a mesma quantidade de rosas em todos os vasos, passara por um que possuía duas rosas, outro com três e assim por diante, até que parou diante de um retrato que ficava próximo ao quarto reseravdo para si.

Era o retrato de uma bela jovem de cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros e olhos castanhos escuros, quase negros. Usava um vestido rosa com detalhes vermelhos e abaixo dele, o vaso sobre o aparador contava com onze rosas.

-Esmeralda...

-O que disse, minha querida?

-A jovem do retrato, eu a conheço... É a irmã mais nova de minha mãe. Lembro-me que, quando eu era criança, minha mãe falou-me uma vez sobre como era linda a sua irmã. Sempre quis conhecê-la pessoalmente, mas nunca pude.

-Não? Algum motivo em especial? – perguntou Afrodite, interessado.

-Rose me contou que tia Esmeralda desapareceu pouco depois de completar dezoito anos. A polícia fez diversas buscas, mas não encontrou uma única pista de onde ela pudesse estar. Depois de dois anos, ela foi declarada oficialmente morta.

-Oh, eu sinto muito... – Afrodite disse, segurando as mãos de June entre as suas – Eu conheci Esmeralda, era uma jovem muito alegre e sorridente...

O olhar de Afrodite era tão penetrante que June sentia-se corar cada vez que ele a encarava. Desviando o seu próprio de volta ao retrato, a jovem suspirou e então retomaram o caminho até o quarto onde ficaria.

-Durma bem, June.

Beijando a mão da jovem, Afrodite a deixou sozinha. E, quando ela ia fechar a porta, algo lhe chamou a atenção na perede em frente. Um espaço vazio, do mesmo tamanho dos demais retratos e um aparador logo abaixo, também vazio.

Sem entender o motivo de aquilo ter mexido consigo, June fechou a porta. Afordite, ao descer a escadaria de volta ao térreo, encontrou o velho cocheiro parado junto aos primeiros degraus.

-Senhor, o salão estão pronto.

-As rosas já foram colhidas?

-Sim, senhor.

-Ótimo... Então farei com que tudo tenha seu fim antes do amanhecer...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A tarde e parte da noite passou. Estranhamente, o silêncio tomou conta do palacete e todo seu entorno, a não ser o barulho do vento. Com um uivo, ele entrava pela janela e acabou despertando June de seu sono. A jovem levantou-se e viu sobre a penteadeira uma vasilha com água, uma toalha limpa sobre a cadeira e um vestido branco bordado com rosas vermelhas na barra e decote.

Lavou o rosto rapidamente, colocou o vestido e escovou os longos cabelos loiros, sorrindo para sua própria imagem no espelho, imaginando o quão especial seria o jantar. Apesar de mal conhecer o primo, estava realmente encantada por Afrodite.

Saiu do quarto e notou que o corredor estava um pouco escuro, então retornou e pegou o candelabro e com ele seguiu pelo caminho. Estranhou que não havia ninguém em nenhum dos quartos, mas continuou seu caminho e desceu até o térreo.

-Afrodite? – chamou pelo primo, mas não oteve resposta. Era como se estivesse sozinha naquele lugar.

Os cômodos estavam vazios e as velas apagadas, exceto por uma porta entreaberta à direita da escadaria, que parecia ter uma luz muito fraca trêmulando ao fundo.

-Afrodite? – ela chamou pelo primo, entrando pelo cômodo – Afrodite?

Não havia ninguém ali, mas algo chamou a atenção de June, no fundo do salão. Um retrato, pendurando em um cavalete, ao lado de um outro ainda coberto por um lençol. Ao se aproximar, June viu que se tratava de um homem, a princípio não sabia dizer quem. Porém, quando se aproximou, reconheceu os olhos azuis tão claros e penetrantes, mesmo em meio às rugas do rosto envelhecido.

-Afrodite...Mas... Como?

A pintura parecia tão viva que June não resistiu e tocou a tela. E, ao fazê-lo, sentiu um choque em sua espinha. Fechou os olhos e então uma visão se fez presente...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A mão ágil subia e descia pela tela outrora branca, dando os últimos retoques no retrato do qual o exímio pintor fora incubido. Olhos treinados e atentos captavam cada detalhe das belas feições do contratante, um jovem e solitário duque que vivia isolado naquele palacete de uma área rural.

-Está pronto, senhor De La Grantaire... – o pintor disse, virando o cavalete de frente para o rapaz.

Por instantes que pareceram longas horas, o duque ficou a admirar a pintura, os traços finos de seu rosto, os olhos azuis que pareciam pontos de luz, os cabelos loiros e longos penteados de maneira displicente sobre seus ombros, o meio sorriso. Até mesmo as nervuras e texturas das pétalas da rosa que segurava eram visíveis e quase palpáveis.

-Excelente trabalho, meu caro Alone... Sinceramente, eu não imaginava que pudesse exisitir um pintor capaz de retratar com tamanha fidelidade a minha real beleza.

Afrodite aproximou-se da pintura, totalmente fascinado. Alone, guardando seus pincéis e tintas, ficou apenas observando as reações do rapaz. Parecia prever o que viria a seguir.

-Ah, quem me dera... Sim, quem me dera se pudesse conservar em vida tamanha beleza que ficará eternizada neste retrato...

Alone sorriu, parando o que estava fazendo para voltar a encarar seu trabalho e também o duque. O sorriso em seu rosto tinha um certo ar de triunfo.

-O que acaba de dizer, Afrodite... – ele disse, chamando a atenção do duque para si – Se realmente houvesse um meio... O faria?

-Se pudesse manter minha juventude e beleza, esteja certo de que sim, eu faria.

O brilho no olhar de Afrodite era tamanho que Alone sentiu vonta de gargalhar, aquele homem amava tanto a si mesmo e a sua beleza que sim, faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la.

-Diga-me, Afrodite... – Alone disse, aproximando-se de uma mesa onde havia uma garrafa de licor, da qual se serviu – Quantas rosas são necessárias para se obter um buquê?

-Um buquê clássico possui doze rosas vermelhas, Alone.

-Exato. Doze rosas vermelhas... Doze belas rosas vermelhas... – ele tomou um pouco do licor – Doze lindas jovens...

-Não entendo, Alone.

-Há um meio de manter a sua beleza por toda uma eternidade, Afrodite, mas há um preço a se pagar... Um preço de sangue.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Afrodite, mas ele sequer se mexeu. Estava realmente interessado no que Alone tinha a lhe dizer. O pintor bebeu o restante de seu licor e voltou a se sentar em seu banquinho, sem deixar de encarar Afrodite.

-Doze lindas mulheres, no auge de sua juventude, frescor e pureza... Do sangue que corre em suas veias, Afrodite...

Deixando o retrato de lado por um instante, Afrodite encarou Alone, que mantinha o sorriso de trinufo no rosto. Então, ele também sorrindo, o duque serviu duas doses do licor para que ambos brindassem...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Assustada com o que acabara de ver, June se afastou do retrato, a mão sobre a boca para abafar um grito. Foi então que, em um rompante, os archotes que estavam presos às paredes se acenderam e June pôde ver que, ao seu redor, formando um círculo, estavam os retratos de Marin e Esmeralda, além de outros nove, todos com vasos de flores à frente. E, ao lado do retrato envelhecido de Afrodite, estava o cavalete coberto pelo pelo lençol, com um vaso de rosas brancas à frente.

Doze rosas brancas.

-Diga-me, June... – Ela ouviu a voz que entrava pelo cômodo, Afrodite vinha em sua direção, segurando uma rosa branca – Quantas rosas são necessárias para se obter um buquê?

-Do – Doze...

-Exatamente, minha querida... Doze rosas... – Ele se aproximou de June, enlaçando a jovem pela cintura, roçando a rosa branca em seu rosto.

June estava atordoada, um perfume forte de rosas vermelhas pairava pelo ar. Estava se sentindo zonza.

-Doze rosas vermelhas... E você terá a honra de ser a última e mais bela de todas...

Quando Afrodite se afastou, June sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e se apoiou no aparador em frente ao cavalete onde estava o lençol. O rapaz, sorrindo, deu a volta por trás da jovem e então, teatralmente, retirou o lençol e ela viu horrorizada, seu próprio retrato.

Tentou se afastar, mas então acabou caindo, suas pernas não lhe obedeciam mais. A visão turvava cada vez mais e então, de seus olhos e boca, ela sentiu o sangue começar a escorrer.

Sem forças e quase sem voz, tentou pedir ajuda, mas tudo o que Afrodite fez foi abaixar-se, retirando do vaso as rosas ainda brancas feito neve, sorrindo para June de um jeito torto e um tanto insano.

-Doze lindas jovens... Doze belas rosas vermelhas... Quão doce... E qual bela... É a eternidade, minha queride June...

Um profundo gemido foi ouvido. E, pouco a pouco, as feições de Afrodite em seu retrato voltavam ao frescor e vigor de juventude...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I've been wasting all my time**

**With the devil in the details**

**I got no energy to fight**

_Eu tenho perdido todo o meu tempo_

_Com o diabo nos detalhes_

_E eu não tenho energia para lutar_

Trecho de "Devil in the details", Placebo

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Darkest Ikarus: **Eu amo a Gisty, na verdade já tenho um projeto engatilhado em que ela terá uma boa participação... Quanto à rosa branca, se foi ela que matou Albion... Acho que descobrirá neste capítulo, assim o que eu fiz com a pobre Marin.

**Krika Haruno: **Nem tudo que reluz é ouro e nem toda beleza é realmente bela...

**Aredhel Atreides: **O psico - pedo - peixe finalmente se revela em toda sua crueldade...

**Notas finais da fic:**

E aqui se foi a minha fic para o desafio Hallowen. Como disse na nota de início da fic, eu iria puxar mais para o lado do terror psicológico ou de suspense, acho que consegui manter isso. Adorei escrever com o Dite e ainda vou escrever uma fic dele com a June como casal romântico, é um ship que gosto muito.

Reiterando as notas iniciais, muito obrigada Luen – sensei e Ikarus pela idéia de usar o Alone, caiu muito bem com o que eu pretendia para a fic. E como sei que é bem capaz de alguém ficar curioso em saber, eu vou listar quem seriam as jovens retratadas, as doze rosas do buquê de Afrodite: Marin, Shina, Hilda, Tétis, Minu, Pandora, Freya, Saori, Shunrei, Seika, Esmeralda e June.

Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo desafio!


End file.
